Sisters of Ipswich
by RyneiDai
Summary: In Witchcraft there is a balance in the God and the Goddess. Long ago a coven broke that balance. That is how the curses began. AN;on hold, will return asap.
1. Chapter 1

RyneiDai here to say what I don't think I have to but should;

I **_DO_ NOT ** own any of the Covenant characters, the ones I do own are most likely the ones that don't look familiar to you.

This is my new Covenant story. Because I just didn't know how to end my other ones, so I started over to do so.

I hope you enjoy, RyneiDai.

 _ **1/1/2017 -I'll be doing some editing on the six chapters I have posted so far. This is mostly for me to get reacquainted with my story and to fix the few mistakes I saw whIle I was rereading it when I was writing later chapters. In theory, updates should be more consistent, in practice may be different.**_

 _ **I also want to take a moment to thank everyone that left reviews and notes, I really appreciate the feedback and your comments have been what has motivated me into getting back into writing this.**_

* * *

 **Chapter One  
**

It was half past four in the afternoon when that beautiful 1968 Chevy impala pulled to a stop in the pick-up lane at the Boston Logan International Airport in Massachusetts. It's shiny black exterior glinting from the cloudy New York afternoon sky. The passenger door swung open pushing the cool late September air with it. The driver of the old, well kept car opened reveiling the casually dressed woman, who leaned over to peered up at me with a toothy grin.

"Hey pretty lady! Going my way?" She winked playfully.

"I don't know, baby. I'm tough to handle," I said with a flirting tone in my voice.

I could feel the guy a few feet from us starring hard. Probably trying to figure out if I was a prostitute or if we were lesbians. Possibly trying to figure out if it wold be easy for him to find a taxi to follow us.

"Just get in the fucking car, I'm starving," she said as she laughed.

With a huff of "yeah, yeah," as I pushed the small black duffel bag I was carrying into the back seat. It was easy to feel that creepy guy starring intently as I bent to get my bag in and get in the car. Or at least I assume that is what happened by the drivers chuckling and mumbling about men as she drove to leave the airport.

"Looking good, Tatum." I said leaning over the seat and giving a loud smooch to her cheek.

She hadn't changed much in the year since I last saw her. Still rocking the dark worn jeans and vintage band shirt with a well worn leather jacket that should have been replaced well before it ever got to her hands.

"I'm a classic. I will always look good," she said half jokingly before giving me a side glance. "You, however, look like you might keel over and die any minute, Avery."

"I've just been on the flight of my life! Of course I look like Death. I'd be worried if I didn't," I said back just as playfully.

"We'll snacks first. There is a gas station just up ahead. We'll eat when we get to Nicki's."

"What's Nicki's?" I asked and all I got was a wide grin in return.

Bathroom break and snacks aquired, we began the forty-ish minute drive back to Ipswich. She told me about the all that I've missed in the past year that I've been gone, the move to Ipswich, and all about the school I would be attending with her, Rosemary, and Ivy. It was nothing special, just the public school in town, but the private school on the outskirts of town was quite important to everyone.

The hair on my arms where practically standing on ends before I saw the old 'Welcome to Ipswich' sign. Everything surrounded the road we drove on was green. Tall trees that had a few leaves beginning to change sprinkled. Moss covered many of the tree trunk. Small bushes and tall grass grew around the base of the trees.

"This place is just seeping with magic," I said as I stuck my head out the open window. The air was moist and fresh like a cleansing rain washed everything that was growing and beautiful.

"No kinding. Thyme cast her first spell the very hour we moved into the house. And Jacy swears she can feel everything on full moons."

"Thyme got her powers! Why didn't you tell me?" I was so excited for our niece.

"She was embarassed after it happened. Sage was trying to put her down for a nap while the rest of us brought boxes in. Couldn't find her stuffed flower, screamed like bloody murder and the thing shot out of the back of Sages car, broke the back window and everything."

"Screamed like banshee screamed or upset child scream?" I asked.

"A little of both I think," She said with hesitation. "We've taken precautions just incase any sleep walking happens in theevery future."

"Good. Glad to hear that."

"Speaking of children, we gonna talk at all about what he did and what you were up to while you were gone?" She asked softly.

"Long or short?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

""We're almost to Nicki's."

"Abridged it is. I lost all my power that night. I couldn't even do a simple levitation spell. He rapped me. Next thing I know I'm locked away in some cabin in the woods where the elders told me I had to stay to have my son. He was born about two months ago. I named him Kasper. Kasper Josef Pope Dagon. They're watching over him until I take care of Chase."

"Chase is dead. The Sons killed him like two weeks into the semester. I think he got greedy and they were having none of that," She said.

"The Elders don't seem to think he's dead."

"We're with you til the end, you know that right?" she said as she pulled into what looked like a bar.

"I know. It's just... how many of us have died waiting for this moment? The curse could be broken. We could... we could raise our children. We could die of old age. I don't want to fuck up the possibilities for those after us."

"We will open those possibilities together," grabbing my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, she smiled at me.

"So this is Nicki's," she turned back to the building. "Pretty great burgers and since it is just barely six I think we are here just before the dinner rush."

Walking into the bar, I felt the engery in the large space. There was only a handful of people, about the amount to match the cars outside. It was crowded enough to know that there would be more people headed in soon. I felt a giddy Rosemary off in the far left side of the place, and a focused Ivy close to her. We headed that way without a second thought.

They both stood on one side of a pool table, Ivy with a cue in her hand as she bent to line a shot.

Maybe ten feet from them, I saw them both tense and turn their heads in our direction. Rosemary had the biggest grin as she danced around Ivy to tackle me with a death grip hug.

"Hi Babygirl," I was smiling as I breathed her in.

"You're really here?" I heard her whispered into my hair.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ivy was pulling Rosemary from me a second later, after having taken her shot if the groaning from the two guys across the table was anything to go by.

"This was the important business, Tatum?" She questioned her as she hugged me. "It's good to see you, Avery."

"Sight for sore eyes, right?" I wiggled my eyesbrows at her.

"Before we hand over your money," a new voice said with a flirtatious lilt in their voice, "why don't you introduce us go your friend here."

Dude was six foot something, blonde hair peaking under a beanie, wearing a well worn long sleeved shirt. His ice blue eyes starring right into my own brown ones. With his stare, I could feel the challenge of looking away first.

"Hardly call myself their friend, pal," I spoke casually not breaking eye contact from him.

"Guys, this my sister, Avery. Avery this is Tyler," Rosemary's hand gestured to the tall blue eyed brunette next to blondie, "and Reid."

"Garwin," he grabbed my hand. "Reid Garwin. Avery is a beautiful name," he placed a gentle kiss to the back of my hand before letting it go.

I laughed, "Not interested in what you're selling, Garwin. Not interested at all."

Ivy was snatching their money from Tyler's hand. He chuckled at her playful 'pleasure doing business.'

"So does that make you a Simms?" I questioned with a figure pointed casually at the Tyler fellow.

"So you have heard of us?" Reid asked flirtatiously as he threw an arm over Tyler.

"I know the history of the founding families. I just took a guess out of the three possibilities left."

"You know the history?" He sounded playful, "Then you know we're witches. You should be nice or I'll put a curse on you."

Tyler's shoulders were tense under Reid's arm.

"I'm pretty sure I'm already cursed," Rosemary stood straighter as I continued talking. "Cursed with this unfortunate conversation. Tatum?"

"Since you two are done with your game, burgers, on you?" Tatum asked turning to look at Ivy as she still has the money in her hands.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a statement," Ivy replied as she moved beyond us to the bar where a burily man stood wiping out glasses.

With that, Tatum pulled Rosemary and I away from the guys and to the other side of the bar where a majority of the tables were located.

It was only a few minutes later that four freshly made burgers were sitting on our table with steaming fries on the side. The burgers were pretty good. It may have helped that I haven't had one in well over a year. It also may have helped that I was eating with my sisters. Our laughter and voices would have probably filled up the bar if it hadn't started to get more crowded as the night moved forward.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1-2-2017 As I noted in chapter one, I am trying to be more consistent in my posting. I am not sure how true I will stay with that. But I am proud to say that I have created a flexible schedule for me that accounts for a mandatory 30 minutes of writing a day. Not everyday will be dedicated to strictly this story or even anything I currently have on .**_

 _ **My hopes are to have the updates for the six chapters that are currently posted, probably a chapter a day. I hope to have chapter seven edited and posted by the 7th. If that is not the case, I've made notes in my calendar to have at least one chapter posted by Saturday. I've made these notes for each week this month.**_

 **Chapter Two**

Leaving Nicki's was an ordeal. First it was the Ivy wanted a game of pool with me. Then it was Reid and Tyler that came by, the former insisting that I was terrible and proceeded to make gestures around my body to show me how to play. At some point Tyler had left. Soon after that I couldn't find Rosemary. A blonde by Sarah stopped by the table to shove Reid away and then somehow got to the topic of differences between going from a public to private school. This led to Tatum and I going to her table and meeting her boyfriend, one Caleb Danvers, and a girl and the last Son of Ipswich that I had yet to meet.

By the time we all managed to get back together, it was well over four hours later and nearly eleven.

"Thyme is going to kill us," Tatum said after looking at the time on her phone.

"Yeah, that's what happens when we all go our separate was and fuck around for who knows how long. In the morning we shall suffer the wrath of a hyper six year," I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Speak for yourself sister. You get to suffer the wrath at five am while the rest of us will be happily sleeping," Rosemary spoke seriously.

"You know what's upsetting about that? I wasn't even the one fucking around," Ivy said with a joking laugh and winked at Rosemary.

I laughed along with her.

"What?" Sarah sounded so confused.

"Thyme as the herb, but as a person. Not a clock," Tatum explained with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh. That's a beautiful name and that makes actually sense. I thought you were going crazy," she said.

"It's a bit late for that," I said with a grin.

Tatum laughed at my pathetic excuse for a joke as she stood up. The others soon followed. I did a mock bow after standing.

"It was nice meeting you, Avery," Sarah said with a smile.

"Likewise. And we'll see you Friday at the meet," I said.

She nodded enthusiastically, and Kate beside her smiled as we left.

Ten minutes later I found myself in Tatum's car again. Rosemary and Ivy in the latters little green Honda. This time, however, I was pulled into the short driveway of decent sized two story house, that looked like it was probably built a hundred and fifty years ago.

Despite its age, which really didn't show, it was a beautiful Victorian styled house. On the second floor, I was told that the three bedrooms were fairly spacious and easily fit two beds, or now the case, three for the room Rosemary, Tatum and I would be sharing. Downstairs there was a kitchen with an attached dinning room, a large living room, and a small office that was once probably used as a sitting room. Not to mention a basement, probably filled with mold and miscellaneous things.

Sage was already making her way onto the wraparound porch as we we were exiting the vehicles. Her arms wrapped around me tightly as soon as she got to me. I dropped my bag to do the same to her. She felt so warm and smelled of fresh lavender.

"The place looks good Sage," I whispered to her.

"It's good to have you home, Av," she leaned back to smile at me.

"I missed Thyme, didn't I?"

"Don't worry, she'll be up by five if she doesn't wake up within the next hour," she said while picking up my bag.

Inside, Sage willed my bag upstairs as I told her and the others that we needed to talk.

Within minutes we were sitting around the dinning room table, warm mugs of tea or coffee in front of ask of us. And I told them, about everything. About what happened that night, about why I had to stay away, about their nephew born only months ago. And on each of their faces I saw the same fear and joy that I held in my own thoughts.

When all I had to say was placed on the table, it was only a matter of moments before we were took the better part of an hour trying to decide what would be the best course of action and made plans for any contingencies. With everything agree upon, we all went to work grabbing candles, the mortar and pestles, dried and fresh herbs from the little garden on the back porch.

"It's so good that it is tonight," Sage began to say. "It's the new moon."

"New moon, new beginnings," I said softly next to her as the two of us settled at the dinning room table.

"We could all use more of those," she said just as softly as she braided the lavender in front of her.

At midnight, we did a protection spell on the house and for our family. As we cleaned up our work, we burned the remaining bits of lavender in hopes of making sleep peaceful and easy.

In the morning, I was awaken by a sudden weight on my chest. It was still dark in the bedroom, the thin curtain over the two windows proved that it was indeed still dark outside as well. I petted the mass of soft brown hair on top of me.

"Morin' Thyme," I mumbled softly.

Sitting up, I held her to me as I sleepily tried to be quiet as I left the room to let the others sleep. I somehow managed to still hold her and walk down the flight of stairs without tripping, falling, or dropping her. Considering the little sleep and sudden wake up, should be an achievement in and of itself.

In the kitchen, Sage was in a robe, slouching as she watched the coffee maker on the counter. With a brief exchange of humming and grunts between us both, she grabbed another mug from the cabinet above the coffee maker.

When I was seated at the table, Thyme decided that she could let go of my middle now. She jumped from my chair to the next that already had a sketchbook open and crayons ready to be used.

After the coffee was ready, I helped Sage chop onions and potatoes for breakfast whill we each drank our cups of coffee. Thyme was happily drawing away at the table while we began cooking.

A little after six it was beginning to brighten outside. Through the kitchen window, I could see the small patch of lavender in the backyard. Beyond that I saw a pile of pieces of rusted iron gate that probably surrounded the property before we moved in. Next to the pile was my truck. An old, old thing that probably shouldn't be able to run but I spent three months almost two years learning the ins and outs of the engine after I bought the thing for dirt cheap.

"I'll get the iron out of here today," I said.

"Wait til tomorrow, dumps closed on Sundays," Sage said as she broke more eggs. "Would have had it finished two weeks ago, but your truck got a flat and we haven't got around to fixing that yet. Or rather, the auto place didn't have your wheels and the special order came in yesterday. I believe they're open Sundays if you want to pick it up."

"Can do. Anything else you want me to pick up while I'm out?"

"Probably just pick up some groceries, I'll make a list."

It was just past ten when Tatum and I left to head into town. She, to go to work for her afternoon shift at the theater, and me to pick up a tiré and a short list of groceries.

At the autoshop I walked in, got a whistle from one of the younger guys who was talking to, what looked like, Pogue, in front a bike.

"Hey Pogue," I said casually as I continue to walk to the little reception area at the side of the shop.

The man working was probably middle-aged, had sharp blue eyes that watched me intently as I moved towards him.

"Hello. I'm here for a pickup. For Simmons," I said as I was at the counter.

"The special order, just got in yesterday."

"Yes sir."

"Do you need a tow to have it replaced?" He asked thoughtfully as he looked me up and down.

"No sir. A flat tired is probably the easiest thing I've had to do for my truck."

"Is that right little lady?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Replacing that engine took me three months to understamd the worrking of the parts. Rewiring the back taillight was the hardest. A flat tire should be simple."

"Your dad teach you about cars?" He asked as he handed me a clipboard that had a receipt of delivery and pickup.

"No sir, self-taught."

He hmmed as he walked into a back room and rolled out the tire.

"What made you decide to do that?"

"I live in a house full of women, I figured one of us should know something about an engine."

"I agree with that. I'm trying to teach my daughters the basics."

I smiled at him. It was always nice to hear about father/daughter interactions from people. Having never really know my father, it is nice to think about the 'what ifs.'

"I'm looking for a part time receptionist for the afternoons if your interested, I can teach you more about cars."

I blinked at him. Is this for real. Did he just offer me a job?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I think more women should be working in this profession. Receptionist would be a start."

"I would love to work here," I said with a smile.

"Why don't you stop by after you get you tire switched. I'll show you how to do the paperwork and you can start tomorrow after school."

He rolled the tire to my car as he spoke.

"Yes. I can do that."

With a hand shake, he was soon walking back into his shop and I was closing up the truck of Sage's car in a dazed like state.

"Congradulations," came a voice as the walked up to me.

"That did just fucking happen," I whispered in amazement to Pogue.

"Yeah, yeah it did," he chuckled. "Guess we'll be seeing a lot of eachother. I'm here all the time for my bike."

" I got some groceries I need to get before I can head home and back here. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, you too. See ya around."

Groceries bought and packed about in front seat, I made my way back home to tell everyone the good news And fix my tire.


	3. Chapter 3

**_1/3/2017 This will probably be posted just after midnight for the 4th, got carried away with other things I'm working on and didn't remember that I still had to go through editing for this chapter until 11:30. Still determined to stick as close to my schedule as possible._**

 **Chapter Three**

By one in the afternon I was back in town at the autoshop that Richard, aka Rick, aka my new boss, owned. Like he told me he would do that morning, he spent some time walking me through the few forms that I would have to fill out and have people sign. It was all fairly logical to do so I spent the next three hours going through their filing systems and making sure it was organized, because "it's been hectic without having someone working the desk." ThaThis was more overwhelming than being briefed on the forms. There were paper everywhere, most not even in kept together. Luckily, I found an unopened packet of folders hidden in the back of the top section of the two deawer filing cabinet behind my desk.

"Look at what we have here," a familiar voice spoke behind from behind me and my desk.

Sitting up straight, I spun in my chair to face my desk and the rolled my chair to the right spot. There a quiet squeak in one of the wheels of my chair as I shifted to smile up at anight almost bashful Tyler and grinning Reid. Without any hesitation, Reid was leaning on my desk with an even wider grin.

"Here I thought Pogue was lying to us about you working here."

"How can I help you boys?" My smile was stiff aso I went from eyeing Reid to Tyler.

Tyler smiled and faint tint of pink dusted his cheeks as he brought his right hand up to rub the back of his neck. After a moment he finally opened his mouth.

"You can start by cheering for me at the swim meet Friday," Reid spoke with a wink.

"I don't like to waste my energy on trivial things Reid."

"Neither do I," Tyler shoved Reid to the side. "Picking up."

"RICK! SIMMS IS HERE FOR A PICK UP!" I yelled turning my chair to face his office door behind me.

Paul and Toby had already left, both within the last hour. From the relieved look of Rick face when he walked out of his office, Tyler seemed to be the last person for the day. Which may mean that I'll be able to leave probably as soon as Reid and Tyler leave. Which may mean that I'll be able to pick up Tatum before she walks from the theater down the street.

"Tyler," Rick started, "whatever you're doing to your hummer, you got to stop it man."

Rick pulled Tyler toward the black hummer in the closest spot near us. I could just make out the fatherly tone and warnings to be careful of using the breaks to hard. From the sound of it, it seemed liked Tyler was getting a lecture of how to properly handle breaking.

"So you work here?" Reid asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"I'm sitting here aren't I?"

"That is some luck you got there, Avery."

"Honey, with a face and talents like mine, luck has nothing to do with it," I said playfully with an exaggerated eyebrow wink.

An eyebrow arched, "Talents?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're a perv. You know that right?"

He laughed, "But seriously, you work here now?"

"Yup, part time, after school."

"Yeah? Congratulations, I had no idea you were interested in cars."

"Thank you, and it's more like I have a generally understanding of what's under the hood."

"I admire that in a woman," the flirty look in his eyes showed his intent of how he thought this conversation would go. "Maybe you could teach me a few things."

"You know Pogue was in here earlier. Any chance Caleb is going to make an appearance as well?"

"You know he's dating Sarah."

"Well aware of that fact. I was just asking because I'm three for four, and I like to keep things balanced."

"Is that right?" He sounded playful.

"Nature will always balance itself."

I couldn't stop the lilt in my voice as I thought millions of thoughts about the curse and Kasper flashed threw my mind. It was easy to feel him watching me as I looked away. It was obvious that he and his brothers knew nothing about their ancestral past.

"Are you talking from experience?" He sounded serious.

Looking back up at him I smiled. It didn't reach my eyes. From the slight tick to his left eyebrow, it looked like he was worried, and probably curious.

Tyler and Rick made their way back to my little desk to make a quick signature. Reid's eyes were still watching me as I patiently watched the exchange between Rick and Tyler.

"Avery, I'm closing up shop, go on and head home," Rick said with a squeeze to my shoulder.

"Sure thing Bossman," I said even as I grabbed my bag from next to the desk.

He shuggered me off. "Go, pick up your cousin. Have dinner with your family and I'll see you here tomorrowe when you get out of school."

"This yours?" Reid's voice asked from behind me as he and Tyler walked out of the building behind me.

"Yeah. Bought it and fixed it up about a year and a half ago," I opened the door and threw my bag to the passenger seat.

Still feeling him standing close to me, I straightened up to look up at him.

"You didn't answer me back there," he said.

"About nature and balance?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nature doesn't always have answers, you just accept and adjusts."

My phone soon buzzed in my bag and I reached in to grab it. Tatum was calling. when I answered, it was a basic summons of being too tired to walk anymore. Which, considering she works at a movie theater and is standing probably one hundred percent of the time, I wouldn't want to walk if I knew someone close by had a car.

""I am being summoned," I jumped into the drivers seat. "I'll see you around Reid."

With that, he nodded and stepped back as I drove away. In my review mirror I watched Reid walk over and talk to Tyler before I turned out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

I only had to drive to the corner because Tatum was standing right there. She was giving me 'the hell was that' look as she got into the truck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I continued to drive. "I didn't realize I was projecting."

"What the hell was happening anyways? One minute everything is fine and then the next I feel like I'm a mouse and a cats chasing after me."

"Reid and Tyler showed up at the shop. And I said something to Reid that may have got him asking questions."

When she asked what I said to him, I asked if she wanted to get a milk shake or something. To talk, just the two of us without having to bring my words to our family. There was a quick suggestions of the little dinner on the opposite end of main street.

When we were settled in a booth five minutes later, our orders quickly placed, I told her about the conversation at the mechanic shop.

"I thought we agreed it is because we are going to be the ones to break the curse? That's why Sage brought us back here," Tatum said after our milkshakes were brought over.

Leaning back in my seat, I took another deep breath and focus on my breathing. In... Out... In... someone just pulled into the parking lot.

Another deep breath in. Now is not the time for this conversation.

"Balance," I said sitting up straight again and opening my eyes.

Behind me, the bell above the door chimed. Two people walked into the dinner.

"It's freaky when you do that sometimes," Tatum said as she looked over my shoulder at Caleb Danvers and Sarah Wenham.

I shrugged back at her taking a mouthful of my chocolate milkshake.

"So what about balance?" Tatum asked getting comfortable to drink her milkshake.

"All I'm saying that if we don't break these curses, Kasper is carrying along their fifth, and you guys will each have your own. Balance. If we can't do it, they're will be all the makings of future generations to do so."

"You don't think we'll be able to do it?"

I starred at her. I can't tell her what I think. That even if we can break our curse, break all our curses, I will still be condemned to an unchanged fate. That one of us, either Rosemary or I, we're not meant to be born. That I've had my child. A son. And she will raise her daughter to the age that she, herself, should have died at. And I will get will get five more years before my fate.

"I have my fears," I spoke softly before taking another mouthful of chocolate goodness.

Ten minutes later we said hello and goodbye to Sarah and Caleb as we left the little diner. Because balance is desired in more aspects of our lives than we care to realize.


	4. Chapter 4

_**1/4/2017 I finished editing this a little earlier than planed, so I shall post on time today. I'll be sure to make a note on chapter seven about these updates so everyone following the story can read it if they would like.**_

 **Chapter Four**

The week went on normal. We'll as normal as you could get transferring in over a month into the school year. And public school is still public school regardless of if you've been gone from it or not. There were rumored that I was Reid Garwin's booth call, because other students saw him and I flirting at Nicki's, as well as athe the shop. Those rumored were shortly followed by ones saying I would fuck anything with a pulse, shortly followed by ones about me having drug addictions. Don't really know how the last ones started.

Friday afternoon, after checking multiple times with Rick if it was alright if I had the night off, Ivy, Tatum, Rosemary and I got into Ivy's car and drove over to Spencer Academy where today's swim meet was taking place.

Chlorine filled our lungs when we stepped into the pool area. The warm humidity made it feel like your clothes were very likely to become a second skin. Half naked guys greeted our eyes. It was both an uncomfortable and pleasurable experience.

Ivy was already scouting for her next prize when Tatum spotted Sarah and Kate waving their arms to flag us down. We were walking towards them as their respective boyfriends beat us to it. But luckily enough, Reid and Tyler passedan their friends to greet us first.

"Avery," Reid started, "Looking beautiful as always."

He kissed my hand again, and I swear I felt the hatred of every girl watching him. Or maybe it was jealousy. Probably more fuel for more rumors about the two of us.

"Very pasty as always Reid," was my reply.

I know not everyone can be blessed with naturally tan or dark skin, but the dark speedo did nothing but make him look paler. Not to mention the dark tattoos along his pale upper body. Physically, I see the appeal to him. Enough muscles to show he had strength.

"I'm sure you and I could find an activity that would add some color to my skin," he winked as he watched me gaze up and down his body.

I laughed.

Rosemary was already quietly talking with Tyler, who had his hand softly placed on her hip as he leaned down to speak with her. Ivy was on the other side of the pool talking to a dark hair dude. Tatum had easily started up a conversation with the two couples near us.

"Any ideas?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrow.

"Hmmm. We'll there's body painting, mud wrestling...ooh, we could get matching tattoos?" I said overly serious.

He clutched at his chest, "Tattoos. A girl after my shriveled heart."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that from what I could see," I waved a hand at the few tattoos on him.

"You got any ink?" He asked while playfully pulled down the collar of my jacket.

Pulling away, I smiled. "Maybe."

The meet started shortly after that. They guys left to stand by their their teammates. Ivy came back to join us. Sarah and Kate immediately started asking about the handsome stranger with whom she was speaking to.

Apparently there were three schools here including Spencer, Ipswich High and I don't remember the last. But I know it is a near by school.

I don't get the hype from watching sports. Although the view is pretty amazing for swim meets. Muscles guys half naked and wet. Leaves little to the imagination but is still fulfilling to watch. What can I say but hormones. Actually, maybe whore moans. That would work.

The guys were fairly good, really good. They moved at ease with the water. It was quite beautiful to watch. Made even more beautiful by the that they each had a different stroke and different relationship with the water.

Reid was the first of them finished for the meet. He quickly strolled over with a towel tied around his waist. He sat right in front on me, next to Sarah and Kate on the first row of benches. Leaning back, he rested his still wet shoulders onto my knees and looked up at me.

"What are you doing after this?" He sounded so casual.

I smacked his head off me. My blue jeans slightly darker were droplets of water had already soaked through.

"I'don't ask what you had in mind, but I'm fairly sure I know the immediate answer to that."

He laughed, then turned to face us in the row behind him.

"While that offer is always on the table for you, I was thinking more burgers at Nicki's. I'll buy," he said.

"Free food, I'm in," Tatum was quick to reply. "I'd like this in writing so I may get my free burger."

He laughed again before looking expectantly me. Because we already know Ivy is going to be there with however she picks out and Tyler already asked Rosemary apparently.

"I want a disgusting amount of fries," I finally said.

"Deal."

I didn't realize that Rosemary and I in the back of Tyler's hummer was apart of the deal. That bit of information was forfeited from me. And Reid was driving. Shit. It's no wonder Rick was talking to Tyler about his breaks. We did get to where we were headed to real quick. Ivy and Tatum were only a minute or two behind us.

Let me tell you this, free fries and burger are the best fries and burger. Don't let anyone tell you different. They are amazing.

At some point, Tyler and Rosemary disappeared. Which doesn't surprise me because they are, according to Ivy, an unofficial thing. As long as they're happy and not harming others. Ivy left quickly to be with the handsome stranger from the meet. Tatum was talking with Sarah and Kate while their boyfriends were playing at the foosball table.

Leaving me, with Reid, who was determined to teach me how to play pool.

"I'll make it worth your while," he said as he was all but dragging me across the bar to the pool tables.

"You have nothing I want, just let me live in my ignorance in peace!" I said playfully, but continued to follow him the tables anyways.

At the only empty table of the small row of tables, he proceeded to take his teaching gig very seriously. He easy described the rules and the proper way to cue a ball. I was really only half listening. I was more distracted by how into this 'teaching' thing he was getting. His hands were warm through my cloths as he helped moved me to proper positions.

He said my name a while later. Apparently he had asked me a question and I hadn't even realized.

"Reid, I get that you want to teach me, and I appreciate it, I really do. But I have no desire to want to learn to play this."

"Okay, than what do you want to do?"

I was not expecting that reply. More of asking for just one game.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

It was a wanning moon. I always found them the most powerful, besides the full and new moon. As the moon grows so does our energy.

"Tyler has the keys," he said with a raised eyebrow as he reached for my outstretched hand.

"So there's this thing called walking, you do it with your leg. You basically just put"

"Yeah I know how to walk. It's over a mile in any direction before there is another building," he said, but still followed me toward the door.

"Well, it's a good thing it's still early, huh?"

Fifteen minutes later, I ran into the trees after following the road. The trees were smaller here, and slightly further apart. Reid following right behind me. I only ran a short distance, far enough to not see the road anymore.

In an almost clearing, the waxing moon shown through the tree tops. I smiled and spun in circles starring right up at it.

I heard him chuckle as he watched me.

"Don't think for a second I ran in here so we could fuck. I love being in the woods more than I like you."

Hand on his heart, "You wound me."

"I'm sure you'll live." I continued walking, the opposite direction from where Reid stood. Further from the road behind him.

"This such a good idea?"

"What? You never did this as a kid?" I asked glancing back at his unmoving figure.

"We did this all the time as kids. But it was our land and we had flashlights."

Pulling my keys from my pocket, I grabbed the tiny little thing that was a compact flashlight and shined it on the ground in front of me.

"Flashlight, let's go."

"You're just a fearless little thing aren't you," he asked as he followed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Exploring is good for the soul. At least, that is the family's philosophy on the matter. Exploring gets the body moving, the mind seeks out things that are new and things hidden. Seeking Does that have to do with the fact that we know when we are going to die? Most definitely.

It is even better to explore nature. When you can escape into the untainted earth, it is beautiful. Trees feel different. They feel stronger and protective. There's fresh and crisp air. Energy from the eath flow through you. The fallen leaves serve as a reminder of death and how it's purpose is to nurture the next generation.

That's why I was exploring the woods with Reid. I want to show him what the purpose of ourselves is at the end. If he could even understand what I was trying to do, well, the juries still out there. But I like to think that in a few years he'll remember this and realized what I was trying to do. I hope he will at least.

Reid still followed me, occasionally asking if I knew where I was going, or if I knew how to get back.

The answer 'no idea' as to where I was going. The truth there was a path of younger trees that had started when I left the road. Did I tell him I was following them, where is the fun in that. But I wasn't lying when I said I knew the way back.

It wasnt necessarily a straight path either. It felt like there were turns and other paths that branched of suddenly. Almost like someone, decades ago, had been looking for something, but couldn't find it. Or maybe they found what they were looking for and were trying to cause confusion.

At thirty minutes Reid was concerned about my determination to continue forward.

"No, I'm fucking exhausted!" Reid snapped when I asked if he was scared of the dark.

"Why the fuck did you come with me?" I yelled after stopping and turning back to him.

"I thought I was gonna get laid!" He stomped closer to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, which he may or may not have seen given how dark it was getting.

"What did you think I was magically going to change my mind once we got far enough?"

He shrugged, "I was kind of hoping, yeah. Also didn't care to be lectured by Caleb for letting you go out alone. Woods aren't necessarily the safest places at night."

There was a barely hidden scoff when I asked if he needed to take a break before we headed back. This was followed by him turning and beginning to walk the way we came. The leaves crunched under his feet and then the whoosh and muffled thud of him landing face first on the ground.

"SHIT! REID!" I ran over to him. He groaned as I kneeled next to him. At least he wasn't too hurt, probably.

"That did not just happen," he groaned out as he rolled onto his back. "I will pay you to never tell anyone about this."

He was sitting up now. I was silently laughing as I watched him.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up."

"You okay? Want to take that breather now," I my voice strained as I tried not to laugh.

"I mean, we're already here."

So I sat in a more comfortable position, mimicking him as I too sat with my legs out in front of me. Casually, I flashed the light to our surroundings for a few moments. More bored, and realizing that I wish I had water or a snack.

"Seriously, don't tell anyone," he said after nugging my leg with his.

"I'm telling everyone," I said with a grin.

Next thing I know, I'm being tackled onto my back. I'm laughing, because really, I was expecting some form of bribery again. Reid looks super proud of himself, having me on my back one arm pinned down.

Without any hesitation, I used my free hand to push against his shoulder, I used my leg to push his hip. In a blink of an eye. I was startling his waist, my hands had his for arms pinned to the ground. I was laughing even harder now, Reid was chuckling along with me. When I did get my laughter undercontrol, I sat back and glanced around us. Keys and flashlight where somewhere nearby.

Seeing a glint of something shiny about four feet away, I started to crawl off Reid towards it. His warm hands on my thighs had me moving back to look down at him. He moved his hands behind, pushing himself up. I giggled once, before moving my head down to meet his waiting lips.

We both shot back a second later.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

That was a little to strong to be static shock.

"Maybe we should head back now," I was already crawling off him and towards my keys.

I heard a thud and groan from him. Flashlight in hand, I flashed the light towards him. He was on his back, again, his head tilted to look at me. It felt like he had a tilt in his head, like he was waiting for the answer of an unasked question.

"One more kiss?" He asked sincerely.

"Hmm, let's get out of here first, yeah?."

Almost thirty minutes later we heard the sound of rubber on pavement up ahead.

"Did you memorize the way there?" He asked as he finally saw the road a minute later.

"Don't be ridiculous," I scoffed. "I followed the path of the trees."

He stopped walked, "Path of the trees?"

"Yea," I nodded as I continued to walk to the road, "The smaller ones made a path. You were not a boyscout, were you?"

The walk back to Nicki's was in silence. Reid held the door open for me as I walked in. I went back to where Sarah and Kate were still sitting, Tatum with them, waving her hands about, excitI mentioned in her voice.

I was three or four feet from the table before Sarah noticed me, "What happened to you?"

The heads of the others snapping towards me as I took the last chair at the table to sit.

"Reid's afraid of the dark and he tripped and was not happy about my laughing at him."

When Kate demanded details of where we were and what happened, I gave her the cliffnotes of most of it. And by the time I was doing a detailed discription of how he had tripped, obviously over exaggerating, Reid placed two cokes in front of me before picking me up by my waist to sit down and bringing me on top of his lap.

"Okay," I said confused, but grabbed a coke and took a sip from the straw.

"What?" He sounded offend, which given the looks he was getting from the girls. "It's packed, I'm not going to try and find another chair."

I understand their concern, I really do. Ladies man Garwin manhandling a sweet seated girl, I get it. But he's exhausted, I'm getting there. He also bothered to buy me a drink. It was Friday night, the bar was busy with people and movement. Besides, he wasn't completely uncomfortable.

Shortly after that, Rosemary and Tyler made their way back to our table. Reid just happened to acquire Tyler's keys. But being that it was just past ten pm on a Friday, he decided that he wasn't going to take me home just yet. Who am I to complain. Not that I'm complaining. I just thought that he was tired. Wouldn't blame him if he was. First the two hour swim meet then, me dragging his sorry ass all over the woods. It's been a tiring day for him.

But instead he brought me to 'the Dells'. The sandy, beach like areas just before you reach Marblehead, the cliffs across from the lighthouse. Both of which you were allowed to be around at night.

"Are you still thinking that you're gonna get laid?" I asked playfully, when he parked in a clearing.

"I'm too tired to give you what you deserve," he smirked over at me.

With a head tilted back 'ha', I asked him if I should be flattered or appalled. He just grinned and winked before getting out of the car and walking into the sand.

Naturally, I followed him. Because I am curious by nature and I've been having with him so far so why should it stop now. It wasnt too cold. I mean for the beginning of October it was about where it should be. I was mostly prepared for the cold anyways.

It was a good thirty feet before I caught up to him as he was going up a slight hill. At the top, he stopped and sat down, leaning his back against a log that had been dragged out from the woods.

"The guys and I used to come out here all the time while we grew up, haven't been out here much outside of parties."

"Real shame. This is perfect for star gazing," I said after sitting next to him and tilting up to look at the stars.

"Thought you might like it," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

He was warm, even through both our layers I could feel the heat his body was producing. I looked over at him and smiled.

"This is my favorite type of moon," I said after a moment. When he stayed silent, I assumed he wanted me to elaborate.

"It's waxing," I said pointing to it. "I mean aesthetically I like waxing creasants because it looks like there's a smile in the stars."

I felt his body move as he silently chuckled.

"Symbolically I like waxing moons... and new moons. New moons are new begins..."

"And waxing moons?"

"Growth. Spiritually or in other things. Like did you know that it is scientifically proven that we tend to weigh more during the full moon thnt during any other time during the moon cycle. Something to do with gravitational pull and the moons distance to the earth at that time or something. We spend a month growing to that and we don't even notice it."

"So you work at an autoshop, you're fearless, like nature and the moon, and a little nerd." He counted on his fingers.

"Ha, I'm not fearless. I have plenty of fears, but I know that one day, I will die and I don't want to spend my death bed remembering all the things I was afraid to do."

I could feel him watching me as I continued to look up at the sky. His arm still warm on my shoulders.

"Thanks for tonight, Reid." I spoke after a long silence and looked at him.

"Any time," he smiled, his blue eyes sparkled in the moon light.

Slowly I leaned over and kissed his lips. We both pulled back again, a similar shock as the first time. But softer. Reid was pulling me by the shoulders To him when he kissed me again. There was still a slight shock but it felt empowering, like I could feel him beyond what I was touching or what was touching me.

I found myself on his lap once more, my knees on either side of him. His other are held me at my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was clutching his collar in one hand and holding onto the arm as the attached hand caressed the back of my neck.

A loud ringing startled both of us away from each other. It came from his jacket pocket. He pulled it out, panting as he looked up at me. His other hand moved to the front of my neckand I felt his thumb brushing against my lips.

"What?" He said into the phone when he finally answered.

A few seconds later when he hung up he pecked my lips quickly before motioning me to get up.

"Dylan called, said dispatch is sending out a car because a suspicious suv was seen driving up Old Dell Road.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Update 1/8/2017 I have not clue as to why I didn't add this update sooner. I had it finished on the fifth, but I just didn't post it. I may post chapter seven tonight if I can finish the last bit. It may be something that comes out later this week. Whenever I do get it posted I have some stuff to ask and to say to all you lovely readers._**

 ** _I hope those of you that read these first few chapters before my updates, and remember them, will let me know what you think. Please feel free to let me know any mistakes, what you liked, what you'd like to read. Hearing from you lovelies really helps me to stay motivated with writing and I am determined to have a more consistent writing and posting schedule._**

 **Chapter Six**

"All The Book said about any physical happenings during any sort of intimacy had to do with taking a love potion, or had to do with someone on the receiving end of black magic love spells. There was no specifics, at least, not that I could find or remember," Sage said at breakfast a week later.

She had been worried that the shocking kisses might be something important that should not be oveelooked. That worry was only mild in myself. Mild because they feel really fucking great, can't lie about that. The act of recieving a kiss from Reid Garwin is like, after that initial shock, the perfect balance of give and take. His lips have the perfect amount of moisture and softness mixed with an the perfect amount of pressure. It's breath taking really, that perfect amount of dominance. Even the shock is kindead of pleasing, almost like the promise of the pleasure of kissing another person.

The shock could be a coincidence. If coincidences happened ever time. I'm still hoping it doesn't mean anything. But we've kissed seven times since that first one a week ago and there has always been a shock. So the odds after coincidence are looking less and less like, you with every touch of our lips. Or maybe it's something that happens every time he kisses someone. Unlikely, but maybe itsome like he's using to create electricity between him and the other person.

"It's the chemistry between you two," Ivy said playfully as she began to stand and leave the table.

"Chemistry, more like electricity," Tatum played along.

I continued to enjoy my cup of coffee as I rolled my eyes at their antics. Tatum and I had to leave for work in three hours while Ivy and Rosemary were leaving now. Sage was lucky enough to be able to find something working at a daycare while Thyme was in school.

"You haven't taken any random drinks, right?" Sage pulled me back into the conversation.

"No...well, the was that coke he got me, but that was after the first kiss."

""He did buy us dinner," Tatum said.

"I was with him the entire time we waited for it," I replied back.

"So you probably haven't had any strange potions accidently given to you," Sage stated. "Maybe he took one."

Tatum and I shared a look. You know the ones that just flat out say 'really? That's what you want to go with'. Sage sighed when she glanced over at us.

"I'm just saying we're all witches. There's what, eleven of us currently alive and in this town. There is a possibility that one of them could have done something."

"I guess," Tatum and I both said together unconvinced.

At two pm, Rick had one of the guys leave with the tow truck. Something about some reckless private school kid being a dumb ass a mile outside of town. At a quarter to three the tow truck was pulling into the parking lot and towing a little black convertible, the back bumper torn to all shit, the left tire gone completely and the right flat as hell. Danny, stepped out of the drivers seat looking pissed to all hell. From the passenger seat came a familar blond followed by a redhead with long legs.

Danny walked quickly to me and handed me the paper he had to take care of. "I'm not dealing with this," it came out as a harsh whisper before he walked off and out the back door.

Not given any time to console him, I glanced at the paperwork before standing and heading into Rick office. He gave me half his attention as he held the phone to his ear.

"Danny's taking a pissed off break. Garwin's here with a very sad looking car." Handing him the sheet that Danny gave to me, I waited patiently as he read the paper. His eyebrow twitched just before he handed the paper back to me and replied harshly to whoever was on the other end of that phone.

I walked back to my desk, sat down, and smiled sweetly at Reid's smug expression.

"How's it going, Avery?"

The tall redhead did not look pleased that he was being friendly with me. It was truly hard to ignore her eyes eying me up and down to understand why I could possibly know the Reid Garwin in front of me.

"Same old, same old. Taking care of the paperwork of spoiled rich kids that totalled daddy's car," I said playfully.

"Oh yeah?" He winked at me. "Here's a change of pace, that's my mom's car," he leaned on the desk.

"You said it was your car," the red head finally spoke.

Reid shrugged his shoulders after glancing at her, "Not like she ever drives herself."

She stomped her foot before storming off to the empty chairs and sitting down. Even from here, I could see her dismiss the selection of outdated magazines on the little coffee table in front of her. She quickly pulled out her phone and started furiously typing away. Looking back to Reid, his expression blank as he looked back at me, I told him Danny's on his break and Rick will be with him as soon as he is done with his phone call.

Rick seeing the car was almost exactly how I expected it to look; him wanting to slap some sense into Reid. It wasn't like it was really hard to tell what happened, one glance at the pretty red head sitting on one of his chairs told him that Reid was just showing off to get laid. Being a professional, he told him the expected day that this would be fixed, an estimated cost, and to call someone for a ride.

A shiny black car pulled in front the shop just after that. The red head stomping over to it as Reid followed, apologizing profusely. They spoke quietly just before she was going to open the passenger door. His hands brushing up and down her arms as he whispered in her ear. She seemed to agree if her kissing him meant anything, or the victorious smirk she sent my way as she got into the car.

Reid pulled a chair over and sat near me.

"You not going with your girlfriend?" I asked casually.

"Nah, Id much rather spend time with you," he smiled innocently. "Besides, that was her brother and I'm pretty sure he'd try and kill me if I got in."

"When do you get off," he asked when I ignored him.

"I don't know, two, three hours."

"Mind giving me a lift?" He asked playfully.

I looked up from my history text book I had on my desk. He had a smile on his face.

"I do mind.," I went back to looking like I was reading. "I think Rick will ask me to slap some since into you, and I am not one to partake in violence willingly."

"I might enjoy that sort of thing," I could feel his smirk.

For the next few minutes I continued to ignore him. Not that he seemed to put in much effort, he just watched me read my text book for the better part of half an hour before I heard the familar sound of rubber on asphalt. I heard Reid get up and walk over to it. A door opened.

"Avery, Reid will take my spot, but can you pick me up at Nicki's later?" Rosemary asked from the front seat of Tyler's car.

I nodded when I looked over at her. She felt so happy, I didn't want to question why Tyler couldn't bring her home.


End file.
